


Can You Come With Me To My High School Reunion?

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: Buck receives a Facebook invitation to Hershey High School’s 10 Year Reunion.Buck really doesn’t want to go alone.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 31
Kudos: 615





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing some new stories lately. This is one of my new ones. Wanted to give this a go.

Buck’s phone vibrated with a notification. He glanced at it and groaned out loud. Hen peered over his shoulder and looked at Buck’s phone screen.

“It’s been ten years already?" Hen joked.

“I’m not going. What is even the point?" Buck shoved his phone into his pocket, trying to forget that notification even came up.

“What’s going on?" Eddie walked over to the pair and sat down at the table.

They had just finished lunch. For once they had finished a meal before the alarm went off.

“Buckaroo here got an invitation to his ten-year high school reunion." Hen walked over to the couch and turned on the gaming console.

“Not going. Don’t even try to talk me into it."

“Even if you don’t want to go to the reunion, why don’t you use the reunion as an excuse to go see your parents? You haven’t seen them in a long time."

“But if I go back to Pennsylvania, they are just going to make me go to the reunion, anyway."

Bobby just came up the loft stairs and watched his team bickering. Well, everyone except Chimney who was trying to nap on the couch.

“What are we arguing about now?" Bobby watched each of his team carefully. They all seemed to look sheepish for some reason.

“Buck doesn’t want to go to his High school reunion." Chimney muttered sleepily.

“And...? What does that have to do with you all?"

Bobby shook his head and sat down at the table. His kids could be idiots.

“Thank you, Bobby. It has nothing to do with them. But like always they are butting in." Buck joked trying to make himself comfortable in his chair. 

“But really. I’ll at least think about going. How about that? It isn’t for another month and a half. I still have time to fully decide."

“Well, whatever you decide it is up to you." Bobby made his way into his office to do some of the paperwork that had piled up. They all really should be doing their share of paperwork right now.

The alarm blared throughout the station. Saved by the bell. Buck ran downstairs towards the truck.

Hopefully, the team would stop asking questions.

_

Buck and Eddie were trying to get a couple out of a wrecked car. They had only minor injuries, which meant they didn’t have to rush with getting them out. They worked together at a steady pace.

Buck was using the jaws to get the older woman out.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to go to your high school reunion. I went to mine and had fun."

“It’s not that I don’t want to go. I’m just unsure." Buck could feel the frame of the door giving away.

“Switch."

Buck handed the jaws off to Eddie and took over making sure the couple stayed in a stable condition.

“What exactly are you unsure about? You go. See your parents. Catch up with some old friends. Have a good time. Then go back home."

“You make it seem so easy." Buck grumbled.

“You two are the sweetest." The older woman spoke looking at Buck and Eddie with a gentle smile.

Buck stumbled. He started stuttering. What was he meant to say to that?

“Thank you, ma’am, but we aren’t together." Eddie chuckled shaking his head. He had finally gotten the door open.

Hen came over with a gurney to help transport the woman. They wanted to check her out at the hospital just as a precaution. 

“Why not? You can see how much you adore each other." The older man whose name they learnt was Harry.

“That’s what we’ve been asking ourselves since Eddie here started with us." Hen and Eddie eased Violet onto the backboard then lifted her onto the gurney.

Buck had the jaws again trying to get Harry out of the car.

“Seriously Hen? Do you guys have nothing else to talk about?" Buck muttered.

“Nope."

Buck rolled his eyes. It took him a few more minutes to get the door open. Harry was then checked over by Hen and Chimney. They already had a Cervical Collar on him. They placed him on a backboard then led off to a separate ambulance.

“Why do people always think we are together?" Eddie muttered grinning, as they began to clean up the scene.

“I don’t know man. But apparently you adore me." Buck joked, nudging Eddie.

Buck wouldn’t mind if they were together. If anything, it was something he had been wanting for a long time but had no idea how to bring it up with Eddie.

_

“ _Baby. I heard about your high school reunion are you coming back for it?"_

His Mom’s voice came through the tiny speaker. He thought he should probably give her a call and see how she and Dad were doing in Pennsylvania.

“I don’t know. Haven’t really thought about it."

Well, that was a lie. It was basically all he could think about. He was conflicted about what he should do.

“ _You should come and bring your sweet young man with you. Your Dad and I can't wait to finally meet him_."

His Mom sounded excited. She had heard him talk about Eddie a lot. Eddie and Christopher were all he could talk about every time he called her. He tried to talk about other things, but Eddie and Christopher came up every time.

He could see how she thought him, and Eddie were dating. 

“Mom. He isn’t my young man. We aren’t dating."

“You have no excuse. You should be dating him by now."

Buck groaned. No matter how many times he told his Mom that Eddie wasn’t interested. She still wouldn’t get it.

“Mom. He isn’t interested in dating me. I don’t even know if he is into men. It’s not something we’ve ever talked about before."

“Have you ever thought of just asking him?" His Mom asked curiously. Apparently, she couldn’t get it through her head that they weren’t dating.

“Oh yeah, I’ll just go up to him one day and go: ‘hey Eddie. How is Christopher doing? By the way are you into guys?’"

Buck answered sarcastically. His Mom meant well, but she couldn’t understand why anyone wouldn’t want to date her baby.

“That seems a perfectly reasonable question to ask, baby."

“Mom. A lot of people don’t like talking about their sexualities. It can be a very personal thing to ask somebody."

It seems like Buck couldn’t convince his Mom.

Buck then heard another voice on the other end of the line.

“Who are you talking to now Evelyn?" His Dad grumbled. It seems like his Dad had just gotten off a long shift.

“Hey Dad."

“Oh, Evan. It’s about time you called."

“Yeah, yeah Dad. I get it. I don’t call that often. But work has been really busy. I just got off a 24-hour shift."

“Well, so did I." He Dad joked on the other end.

His Dad was a paediatrician at Penn State Children’s Hospital.

His Dad had been a Doctor for about 34 years now. After about 14 years of training. He finished the pre-requisite eleven years. Then he studied for an additional three years to specialise in neonatal and perinatal medicine.

He still took other cases, but he more often than not stuck to his speciality.

“Anyway baby. Come back for your reunion. We want to meet your man."

“Mom, has anything I’ve been telling you stuck in your head?" Buck rolled his eyes. His Mom was just ignoring everything he had been saying now.

“What’s this about?" His Dad muttered tiredly.

“Evan has his ten-year high school reunion coming up. I want him to go so we can finally meet Eddie."

“Oh yes. We definitely want to meet him." His Dad answered brightly.

“I’m hanging up now. Bye. I love you. Talk soon." Buck hung up before they could respond.

It seems like he needs to make a decision soon, so his parents stop bugging him.

_

Buck pulled up at Eddie’s place. They were having a movie and pizza night with Christopher.

Buck was nervous. He was going to ask Eddie to come with him to Pennsylvania for his high school reunion. His parents had gotten into his head.

He didn’t know how to ask. Was this something that you asked a friend to do you for you? Did he want to subject Eddie to his parents and his ex-classmates? Would Eddie laugh in his face? Buck was starting to panic.

Buck’s phone chimed.

_Are you just going to sit out there all night?_

Crap. It was Eddie. He was sitting in front of Eddie’s house like a creepy stalker.

Hang on. He was invited. He wasn’t being a stalker.

Buck took a deep breath, grabbed the pizza and hopped out of his Jeep.

He was greeted at the door by Christopher slamming full force into his legs.

“Bucky!"

Buck quickly handed the pizza off to Eddie who was standing behind Christopher and lifted Chris into his arms.

“Hey, Superman. You ready for movie night?" Buck spun Christopher around then placed him safely back on the ground.

They sat in the lounge and ate their pizza while watching a movie that Christopher had picked out for them to watch.

Chris made it through one and a half movies before falling asleep against Buck’s shoulder.

“I’ll take him to bed." Eddie went to heave himself off the couch.

“Stay. I’ll do it. I’ll be back in a minute." Buck cradled Christopher in his arms and walked down the hall to Christopher’s bedroom. He could feel Eddie’s eyes on his back.

Buck pulled back the comforter and lay Christopher gently on the bed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Christopher’s forehead and turned to walk out of the room.

Eddie was standing watching him from the doorway.

“Hi." Eddie spoke softly.

Buck wanted to reach out and grab Eddie’s hand so badly. But he reined himself in.

They walked back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. Buck needed to get up the nerve and ask Eddie to come with him. He was running out of time. He had yet to book the time off with Bobby and the reunion was a few weeks away.

“Do you want to go to my reunion with me?" Buck blurted out in a rush.

Eddie looked startled for a second. He blinked a few times.

“I’m sorry. What?" Eddie seemed to be trying to decipher what Buck had asked him.

“I’m thinking of going to my high school reunion. Do you want to come with me?"

“Are you sure you want me to go with you? People will talk."

“People do little else. Of course, I’m sure. You’re my best friend."

“Ok then. Yeah, I’ll come with you to Pennsylvania."


	2. Who Knew Buck Didn't Like Flying?

Buck and Eddie were about to head to the airport to catch their flight to Pennsylvania. Christopher had wanted to come along with them, but they had to gently tell him they were just going to a party that would not have any children there. 

Buck promised Christopher that he could come and see his hometown next time. His parents really wanted to meet him.

They were just dropping Christopher off at school and Carla would pick him up after school. She was having him for the weekend while they were away.

Eddie pulled into the school’s parking lot. Christopher’s aid was standing outside the school waiting for them.

Buck and Eddie both hopped out of the truck to say goodbye to Christopher.

Buck crouched down and hugged Christopher tightly. “We’ll see you when we get back, Superman. Have fun with Carla."

Eddie took Buck’s place and was talking to his son softly. Buck took a few steps back not wanting to intrude on the moment.

They didn’t have to be at the airport for another few hours. They would head back to Eddie’s after dropping off Christopher to sort out some last-minute things before they had to leave, they would then catch an Uber to the airport.

Christopher followed his aid into the school, turning to wave to his Dad and Buck.

“Right, well let’s head to Pennsylvania then."

_

Buck and Eddie were just waiting for their flight to board. They wouldn’t be getting into Pennsylvania til late afternoon.

Buck’s reunion wasn’t until tomorrow evening. They at least had time to catch up with Buck’s parents while they were there.

From what Buck had been hesitant to tell him, they had been a bit pushy. It seemed like they thought him, and Buck were together.

It didn’t bother him all that much that Buck’s parents thought they were dating. Eddie had been wanting it for a while and just hadn’t got up the courage to ask Buck on a proper date. He needed to take that step. It was something he had been putting off for a long time.

In the last couple of months Buck had only gotten a lot more flirty with him, or so Eddie thought. Eddie had been meaning to say something about it, but he couldn’t pluck up the courage. He was too scared.

Their flight was called, and they waited to hand over their boarding passes.

“I hate flying." Buck muttered. Shifting from foot to foot. Huh, Eddie never knew that Buck wasn’t a fan of flying. It wasn’t something they had ever spoken about.

“Are you going to be ok?" Eddie whispered. He didn’t want the other passengers waiting to board to overhear their conversation.

“I’ve got something to take in my bag if I end up needing them."

Eddie had seen Buck take something before. He had asked about it once, Buck said it was for minor forms of anxiety. They seemed to help. That was the main thing. Eddie left it alone after that. He had always told Buck he was there if he needed anything.

They had only checked one bag. They were just sharing luggage. They each had their own carry-on, but they were just bringing the one suitcase.

The plane seats were uncomfortable, there wasn’t enough leg room. Buck looked to be folded into his seat. Eddie was sharing an armrest with a random stranger who seemed to be glaring at him for no reason.

The man grumbled and kept on glaring. He wouldn’t even say anything, he would just grunt, shift then glare even more. His eyes were going to get stuck that way. Every time Eddie would shift a little trying to get comfortable the man would scowl at him until he stopped moving.

Buck was staring at the small screen in front of him. He didn’t look like was comprehending what he was looking at, also he wasn’t moving.

“You doing alright, man?" Eddie whispered softly into Buck’s ear. The older man was still glaring at Eddie.

Eddie didn’t want to be seated in a tin can stuffed like sardines sitting next to some grumpy old man. 

“Fine. Planes just make me nervous." Buck muttered gripping one of the armrests.

Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand. “Squeeze as hard as you want, man."

Buck’s hand was warm and slightly sweaty in his. Buck was definitely a nervous flier.

The older man was watching Buck and Eddie with a scowl. He was muttering something about Buck and Eddie under his breath.

“I’m sorry sir did you want to repeat that?" Eddie snapped. The irate man was making him angry. Eddie hadn’t done anything but be assigned to sit next to him on a 5-hour flight.

The man muttered under his breath turned away and kept glaring at the screen in front of him.

Buck spoke softly to him. He wasn't looking at Eddie. He was staring straight ahead. 

“Back when I was still in my Probationary period, we were called out to a deadly plane crash. The plane had split in two on impact. There were D.O.A’s that had washed up on shore. We had to ignore them and keep heading straight out to the crash. The crash itself was in the middle of the ocean to rescue what survivors there were, luckily that plane wasn’t too far out from the beach. The water was on fire. I had never seen anything like that before. People had jumped into the water to try get themselves to shore, but they were getting too tired too quickly. The survivors had to be plucked out of the water and taken back to shore. We had lifeboats carting as many survivors as we could, as quickly as we could back to shore, then repeat. We had four minutes to get all survivors off the plane before it sank. I still get nightmares from that day occasionally. Which is why I’m not the biggest fan of planes. I haven’t been on a plane since."

Eddie had heard about that incident from Hen. She said it was a hard day for all of them. It is always hard when there is nothing more they can do.

“There were 52 survivors. Thankfully. It was a horrible situation, I remember a woman saying if there was one fatality there was a 4% chance of survival. Even then there were still a lot of casualties that day. I don’t think we were ever given a full body count."

Eddie could definitely understand why Buck didn’t like planes. They saw a lot of horrible things in their career. You think you’ve seen the worst of it. Then you get called to a brutal scene. Sometimes it is hard just getting on with it.

Eddie squeezed Buck’s hand tightly, to show Buck he was here with him and he wouldn’t let go until Buck was ready.

_

Buck had panicked a little towards the end of the flight. Eddie just started talking to Buck in Spanish. Buck wasn’t fluent but he could understand some of what Eddie had been saying.

Buck had calmed down a little, he was still a bit tense. Throughout the entire flight Eddie still had hold of Buck’s hand. Seems like Buck didn’t want to let go.

Buck had a death grip on his hand as the plane was landing. The landing was a little rough, but Buck kept it together.

“See, we made it." Eddie murmured softly into Buck’s ear.

Buck’s tense shoulders relaxed a little after they had landed. Eddie was able to get Buck through the flight unscathed.

Finally, Eddie could get away from the not very verbose, glaring man. It seems the man had nothing better to do with his time except glare and grunt at him and Buck for the entire flight. Not that Buck had noticed anything during his panicking.

They unbuckled their seatbelts and went to stand up when the man sitting next to Eddie shoved his way over Buck and Eddie’s laps and into the aisle. It seemed he didn't have much patience with the way he bull rushed his way out of the plane.

Eddie was squeezing Buck’s hand in anger. That man pissed him off.

“Eddie can you loosen your grip please." Buck pleaded quietly.

“Sorry," Eddie loosened his grip but didn’t let go of Buck’s hand. “That man has just been making me mad the entire flight. He had nothing better to do the entire flight but glare at us."

Buck stood up and stretched, pulling Eddie along with him.

“Well, he is just being a dick. Let’s go. My parents are probably waiting for us already. Hang on. Did they ever say who would be waiting for us?"

Eddie picked up his small carryon bag and followed Buck down the aisle and off the plane.

“You didn’t really give me that information."

They made their way to baggage claim to wait for their bag. People were being impatient and shoving forward. Buck and Eddie waited away from the crowd until it thinned out. Their bag could wait a few minutes. It wasn’t worth being trampled on.

Buck had finally let go of Eddie’s hand when he stepped forward to go get their bag off the conveyer belt.

Eddie so badly wanted to grab Buck’s hand again. But it was something he wasn’t entitled to. They weren’t dating; they were best friends. Eddie so badly wanted their relationship to be something more.

He wanted to get the guts to say something to Buck. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but it was eating him up inside. He didn’t want to hold back anymore.

There were times Eddie thought Buck was giving him a sign that he was interested, Eddie thought that was just wishful thinking.

They walked through the crowd of people looking out for at least one of Buck’s parents.

“Buck. Have you thought of trying to call one of them at least?"

Why hadn’t they thought of that sooner? It would probably be easier than walking aimlessly until they found them. Or one of them. They didn’t know at all who was waiting for them. Or would they need to catch an Uber to Evelyn and Elijah's house? 

“Right. That might be a good idea." Buck mumbled, pulling out his phone and dialling his Mom’s number.

She was the one more likely to answer. Elijah may still be on shift so he wouldn’t answer his phone.

“Mom. We’re here. Where are you?" Eddie was scanning the crowd. He had never met Evelyn in person, but he had seen pictures of her.

“ _I am waiting in a café."_ Evelyn directed them to a small café near the entrance to the airport. It seemed like it was just her waiting for them. Elijah must be at work.

Buck knew the way to the café. He led Eddie through the airport, weaving through the crowd.

As soon as Evelyn saw them, she was up out of her seat and ran over to them. She threw her arms around Buck and yanked him down to her height. She was an entire foot shorter than her son.

Buck looked a lot like his Mom. They shared the same blue eyes and dark blond hair, Evelyn’s was greying, mid-length curly hair, with some waves throughout. When Buck’s hair was longer, he had some curls and waves atop his head; his curls were growing back in. He rarely left his hair naturally curly. He would usually cut it before it got long enough.

“It is so good to see you, baby. You look so handsome." Evelyn had cupped Buck’s face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s nice to see you, too Mom. Where’s Dad?" Buck stepped away from his Mom so she could greet Eddie.

“Your Dad is at work for another hour. He’ll meet us at home," Evelyn stepped towards Eddie and wrapped him in a gentle hug.

“It is so good to finally meet my baby’s boyfriend."

“Seriously Mom? Does nothing I say get through your head?" Buck whined.

“It is lovely to finally meet you in person Evelyn." Eddie wasn’t going to bother correcting her. It was what he wanted ultimately, it didn’t offend him or anything that she thought they were dating already.

“Shall we go then?" She linked arms with both men and started walking towards the parking lot. Buck pulled their suitcase along. Eddie carried his own backpack while Buck had his own bag slung over his shoulder.

“How was the flight?" Evelyn tried making small talk. Eddie wouldn’t bring up Buck’s breakdown.

“I was sitting next to a grouchy old man that glared at me and Buck the entire flight. Well, it was mostly me he was glaring at."

“Yeah what was up with that? You hadn’t done anything to him. It isn’t your fault that those damn seats are so cramped."

_

They pulled up to Evelyn and Elijah’s home. It was a two-storey house with a grey roof, wrap-around porch. The house exterior was white with a light-blue trim.

Elijah’s car wasn’t there. He was more than likely just wrapping up his shift before heading home.

It was a large home. It was five bedrooms two downstairs and three upstairs.

“Mom. Where can we put our stuff?" Buck had a feeling that he was going to be put in his childhood room. His Mom had redecorated it after he moved out after graduation. It was now white walls with navy-blue trim. Instead of just plain white walls that he had covered in posters.

“In your old room baby." His Mom was settling into the couch ready to relax until Elijah got home.

“What room is Eddie in?" Eddie knew where this was going to go. Since Evelyn thought they were dating she probably was just planning on putting them both in Buck’s old room.

“In your room. With you." Eddie looked over at Buck. Buck had looked exasperated.

“Mom. How many times do I have to tell you? We aren’t dating."

“Buck it’s fine. If we have to share, we’ll share. It’s not the end of the world." Eddie’s heart started racing in anticipation. He didn’t know if he could keep his thoughts to himself if he had to share a bed with Buck.

“Eddie, since Evan still keeps on fighting it. You’ll take Maddie’s old room." Buck tugged Eddie up the stairs.

“Eddie. I am so sorry about her."

Buck pointed Eddie to the door across from his. “That one is Maddie’s old room. Where do we want to keep the suitcase?"

“Just keep it in your room for now. If I need anything, I’ll just ask you to get it for me."

Buck opened his bedroom door and stepped in. Eddie turned and opened the door to Maddie’s old bedroom. It was a pretty decent sized room. The walls were painted white with olive green trim. There was a Queen-sized bed in the centre of the room. There was dark wood furniture such as side tables, a vanity drawer set. You could tell this had definitely been Maddie’s room.

Eddie walked back downstairs and walked into the lounge where Evelyn was sitting on a loveseat reading a novel.

Eddie stood around awkwardly. He didn’t know where to sit down. Buck came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

“Man, you can sit anywhere. No-one cares where you sit." Buck flopped down on the couch and stretched out his legs.

Eddie sat on the other side of the couch and Buck put his legs into Eddie’s lap.

Evelyn was watching them carefully. She decided to keep her mouth shut about their relationship.

“Eddie, how is your little boy doing? He seems like such a sweetheart whenever we’ve spoken to him on the phone."

This was one topic Eddie could talk forever about. His son was the light of his life. Buck was number two on that list.

“He wasn’t all that impressed that we were coming to Pennsylvania without him."

Evelyn smiled. She didn’t have any of her own grandchildren yet, but she hoped that soon she’d be able to claim Christopher as her own grandchild. No matter how many times Evan told her they weren’t dating she knew it wouldn’t be long until they did. She could sense an unbreakable bond between the two of them. They were best friends but there was something more between them that hadn’t bloomed fully yet.

She had never minded that her son had been both into men and woman. When he had come out to them at seventeen, she could tell he was terrified. Like they wouldn’t accept him for who he was. To Evan it wasn’t all about looks. He connected with people’s hearts. Evan labelled himself as bisexual. Evelyn always thought he just went for the people he liked and had a connection with. Evan hadn’t had many serious relationships. But she also knew her son wasn’t a saint either. If bisexual is what he wanted to call himself, then she’d accept him for whoever he was.

She definitely approved of Eddie. He was a man that she could see Evan spending the rest of his life with.

The two weren’t verbally talking to each other, but it seemed like they were communicating with each other without words.

Evan and Eddie had a strong connection. She knew they had some issues recently with the fire truck incident. That had broken her heart. They had gone to visit Evan during his recovery to give him some support. They didn’t stay long, but they kept in contact through the long journey to recovery. Then there was his embolism, then the tsunami. Her son didn’t have the best luck. Then the lawsuit. She had told her son he was an idiot for suing. She understood why he had done it, but it was a bit of an extreme reaction.

Evan had told her they had fallen out for a bit, but they were now stronger than ever.

She only wanted what was best for her son. It seemed Eddie was who he had chosen no matter how many times he had tried to tell them otherwise that Eddie wasn’t into him.

From what Evelyn could see Eddie was definitely into her son, and it seemed it wasn’t just a crush.

“Hello. Evelyn. Are you here?" Elijah’s voice called through the house.

“In here." She called back. She watched Evan get up off the couch to greet his father. It had been about six months maybe even longer since they had seen each other last. The last time they had seen each other Evan was struggling through physiotherapy.

Elijah stepped into the lounge and saw his son and his best friend.

“Evan." Buck stepped into his Dad’s embrace and held onto him tightly.

“Hey Dad. How was work?"

Elijah was a tall man, yet he was shorter than Buck only by a couple of inches. He had mostly grey hair that had bits of dark brown throughout, and light brown eyes like Maddie.

He could see the resemblance between Maddie and Elijah. Buck shared some features with his Dad, but he looked more like his Mom.

“It was a hard day. We lost a preemie today. I don’t know I kept myself together. I got to my office before I broke down. I have no idea how I’ve kept doing the same job for all these years. It still gets to me. Then I get days where a baby who has spent months in the NICU gets to go home for the first time. Then I realise why I do what I do. Sure, there may be heartbreak. Most of all there is joy."

Eddie thought it was hard doing what they do. He doesn’t think he’d be able to work with babies. Working in the NICU sounds like a heartbreaking but rewarding job. His own job is hard enough.

“Sorry for dumping that on all of you. Eddie, it is great to finally meet you. Evan has told us so much about you and Christopher."

Elijah held out his hand for Eddie to shake. Eddie placed his hand in Elijah’s and shook it. Elijah then sat down next to Evelyn then cuddled into her side. It seemed he needed the support of his wife right now.

They spent the rest of the evening having dinner then catching up. Buck’s parents were kind and sweet people. They were definitely welcoming to Eddie.

It seemed they’d definitely be open to Eddie dating their son. Maybe he’d get up the nerve tomorrow and ask Buck on a proper date.

Fingers crossed.


	3. Caught That Did You?

Buck and Eddie were getting ready to head to the reunion. Eddie was getting changed in Maddie’s old bedroom.

The reunion didn't have a formal dress code; it was more semi-formal. Eddie had brought a black button up long sleeve shirt. It was cooler in Pennsylvania than it was in Los Angeles. He paired it with a pair of his nice black trousers. He was going to go with black jeans, but he thought that might to too informal. He had brought along his nice pair of black shoes. He didn’t get a chance to dress up much at home.

He grabbed his jacket. Then slipped his wallet and phone into his pockets then headed downstairs to wait for Buck.

Evelyn and Elijah were sitting in the living room talking softly. Eddie didn’t want to interrupt them, but he stepped into the room to wait for Buck. He tried not to look awkward while he was standing, waiting for Buck to come downstairs so they could head out.

Buck had ordered an Uber; they hadn’t wanted to put Elijah or Evelyn out by getting them to take them to the hotel where the reunion was being held.

“You looking forward to the reunion Eddie?" Elijah questioned.

“I’m just here for moral support." Eddie joked. Eddie leant up against the wall while he was waiting for Buck. But really, he was just there for moral support. He knew what it was like seeing everyone you knew from high school again. There were always people trying to one up each other. Reunions were just events where people would judge you about your job, if you had a family of your own or not. Or if you had a partner and so on.

Eddie had decided he would ask Buck on a date right before they entered the building. He was going to go for it. Sure, it may end up awkward if Buck ends up saying no, but Eddie wouldn’t bail on Buck if he said no. He would stick by his side even if it was awkward and he was a little upset. Buck was his best friend he’d do anything for him. Buck would also do it for him.

“Uber’s almost here. Let’s go. See you later maybe. Night Mom. Night Dad." Buck walked down the stairs and entered the lounge. He was looking down and adjusting his cuffs.

Eddie looked Buck over, he was wearing a blue button-up shirt that had small dots on it and black trousers. He had nice black dress shoes on. He had a jacket thrown over his arm ready for the chilly Pennsylvania air.

How was it that Buck always seemed to look so good?

“I need a photo of the two of you." Evelyn chimed excitedly.

“Oh, come on Mom. Really?" Buck whined, slumping his shoulders. Eddie grinned at Buck. It seemed Buck just wanted to get tonight over with.

“One picture then you can go." She compromised.

“Buck, just let her take the picture. The quicker you agree the faster we can head out."

Eddie went to stand next to Buck. Eddie wrapped an arm around Buck’s waist and turned towards Evelyn.

Evelyn ended up taking a few photos before shooing them out the door where their Uber was waiting for them.

Buck threw on his jacket as they were walking down the driveway to the waiting car. They each slid into the backseat of the car.

“Are we all set?" Their driver questioned, watching them in the rear-view mirror.

“All set."

Eddie started to get nervous. It was only a few minutes now until he would ask Buck on a date. He really hoped he didn’t embarrass himself.

_

The driver dropped them off in front of a hotel. Since Eddie had never been to Pennsylvania, he had no idea where they were.

There were already people in dresses and suits headed towards the entrance.

“You ready for this?" Buck whispered. He seemed to be psyching himself up to go inside.

“I’m ready when you are. But before we go in can I talk to you for a minute?" Eddie spoke nervously, shuffling his feet.

“Now? Can’t it wait till later?" Buck laughed anxiously. His eyes kept shifting from the hotel entrance to Eddie then to his own feet.

“I don’t think so. I’ve been waiting to say this for too long." Buck was looking so confused right now also a little scared.

“Whatever you have to say. I just want to say this first. I have loved being your friend."

Eddie realised what Buck must have been thinking. That Eddie wanted to stop being friends with him. Eddie wasn’t cruel. He wouldn’t come all this way with Buck just to tell him that he didn’t want to be his friend anymore. Eddie never wanted that to happen. He always hoped they’d stay best friends, even if they ended up together.

Eddie could tell Buck was nervous. Eddie met Buck’s stare with a slightly nervous one of his own. This was it. He was about to put everything on the line. Hopefully Buck would stick around for Christopher. Christopher had adored Buck from the very beginning.

“You are the best friend I've ever had, but what you're thinking it’s nothing bad. Like I said, I’ve been waiting to say this for too long. I don’t want to wait anymore. I have gone over in my head many times how to go about saying this. I am just going to come out and say it. I want to be with you."

Eddie felt calm. He had just put his heart on the line. He felt lighter now that it was all out there. No matter what happened now, he was just glad that it was now out in the open.

“What?" Buck breathed. He looked shocked, but also hopeful. Buck scuffed his feet along the ground nervously. He was in shock, but he was also nervous that what he had heard was wrong.

Eddie stepped closer, taking Buck’s hand in his own. “I want to be with you. If you don’t want to be with me, I’ll be alright with that, eventually. I just wanted you to finally know as I am just so tired of hiding it from you."

Eddie waited for a response from Buck. Buck seemed to be processing what Eddie had just been saying.

“I want that, too." He spoke softly, taking a step closer. He let go of Eddie’s hand and cupped Eddie’s face and finally kissed Eddie like he’d been wanting to for a long time now.

It only took a second for Eddie to respond. Buck’s lips were softer than Eddie had been expecting. His own must have been a little chapped. He really should use ChapStick a lot more. His lips parting softly beneath Buck’s as their lips moved together. Eddie pulled back a little and Buck’s lips chased his own eagerly. Eddie pulled back to look at Buck to see his reaction then decided he needed one more kiss before pressing his lips back to Buck’s one more time.

Eddie pulled back and looked into Buck’s eyes. They were sparkling joyfully. His cheeks were flushed. A smile was tugging at Buck’s lips.

Eddie didn’t know what to say next. It wasn’t an awkward silence; they were both just processing what had just happened.

Buck linked his hand with Eddie’s and wove their fingers together. They started to walk towards the entrance of the hotel.

Buck had always thought this would be unattainable. That he could never have this. He was so happy; he had butterflies swarming, his chest felt like it was going to burst. Buck let out a joyful laugh. It sounded breathless. He calmed himself down a little.

“How am I going to introduce you to my ex-classmates exactly?" Buck laughed again breathlessly. Like he still couldn’t imagine that Eddie was finally his.

“However you want. I’m open to boyfriend. Partner is also fine. Lover is a maybe from me. It just seems a little awkward to be honest. Beloved seems is a little over the top to be introduced as to strangers. I am in love you, but describing you as my beloved to strangers just doesn't feel right. Worshipper is a bit too much information for polite company. Admirer seems like an elementary school crush, I do definitely admire you, but in many other ways. Beau is a big no from me as well."

Buck threw his head back and laughed at Eddie. “How about for now we just stick with boyfriend,"

Buck kept on walking then stopped, he had frozen in his place. “What did you say?" Buck’s voice quivered.

“Ah, caught that did you?" Eddie wasn’t going to take it back. Buck looked like he was about to start crying.

“Yes, I caught that. You’re making me cry you asshole. I’m about to interact with ex-classmates." Buck let out a small sob.

Eddie wrapped Buck in his arms. There was a chill in the air. Eddie wrapped Buck tighter in his arms. Buck pulled back after a moment.

“I love you, too by the way. Now let’s go see if there are any embarrassing photos of me or if anyone will tell you some embarrassing stories."

Buck started walking away from Eddie. Eddie pulled his back and brushed their lips together.

“I’m looking forward to hearing about teenage Buck."

Buck groaned. He grasped Eddie’s hand in his and walked towards the entrance.


	4. When Can We Bail Do You Think?

Buck and Eddie walked hand in hand into the hotel. Once they had stepped inside, they were directed over to a table where they apparently had to sign in.

There were two young women sitting at the table handing out name tags to each of the guests arriving for the reunion. The woman closest to Buck had her head down and was writing something on a sheet of paper.

Buck stepped up to the table and cleared his throat to get their attention.

“No way. Evan Buckley!" One of the woman with blonde with her hair tied up in a fancy updo and wearing an emerald green dress spoke enthusiastically.

“Hi Sasha. It has been awhile." Buck looked uncomfortable. Eddie knew she wasn’t an ex, apparently Buck’s ex from high school was supposed to be coming tonight.

“You look fantastic!" Her eyes checked Buck out blatantly. Eddie stepped forward and wound his arm around Buck’s waist.

“Oh, who’s this?" She deflated a little. It was pretty obvious what sort of relationship Buck and Eddie had with each other.

“This is my boyfriend Eddie." Eddie stuck his hand out to shake. She put her hand in his and limply shook his hand.

“How nice for you." She muttered. ‘why are all the good ones gay?’ She spoke under her breath not knowing they could hear her perfectly. Eddie let out a small laugh.

“Anyway… Here are your name tags. We’ll see you in there a bit later." She gave them an insincere smile.

The other woman standing at the table just watched Buck and Eddie with a bewildered look on her face. Buck gave her a tight smiled and turned towards Eddie.

They helped each other put their name tags on. Then walked into the hall where the actual reunion was being held.

“Well, at least it doesn’t look too tacky." Eddie whispered sarcastically into Buck’s ear.

It was done up with the school colours blue and orange. It sort of hurt your eyes to look at for too long.

“We don’t have to stay the whole night, do we?" Buck asked Eddie desperately.

“We’ll at least stay for a couple of hours. If we can stand it." Eddie joked. They made their way to the open bar and ordered a drink each.

“So, do you recognise anyone here so far?" Eddie scanned the crowd. Most people were standing in small groups mingling.

“Evan?" Buck’s head snapped up. He saw an old friend of his standing front of him. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

“Emma it is so good to see you. It has been way too long. Eddie this is my old friend Emma. We were in the theatre club together."

Eddie was surprised. He had no idea that Buck was in the drama club in high school.

“Why did you never tell me you did theatre in high school?" Eddie brushed their shoulders together and reached over to shake Emma’s hand.

“Oh, right. Emma this is my boyfriend Eddie."

“Let me tell you Evan you definitely know how to pick them. What do you do Eddie?" Emma smiled at the pair; they were an attractive couple.

“I am a firefighter in LA at the 118 with Evan here." Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s temple. Buck’s cheeks flushed. He was not used to the easy affection they were now allowed to share with each other.

“Wow, Evan. You became a firefighter? I always thought you’d end up being a doctor like your Dad."

“Well, we do need some medical training to become a firefighter." Buck wanted to become a doctor at one point in his final year of high school. He decided to try some other things out and if he hadn’t found a career that he loved he would have gone to medical school.

But he found a career that he loves. He can’t see himself doing anything else, which is why he fought hard to get back to his 118 family and the job that had changed his life.

“What about you Emma what do you do now?" Buck wanted to get the attention away from his career. He loved it of course he did, but most times when he brought up his job to strangers, they would keep thanking him.

“I’m a drama teacher. Not here in Hershey obviously. My husband and I live in New York. He is around here somewhere." Emma started scanning the crowd looking for her husband.

“Can’t seem to see him. Maybe we’ll run into each other a bit later and I can introduce you." She waved and set off to find her husband.

“Don’t worry Eddie. I never dated her," Buck joked. “Hopefully, we can avoid my actual ex."

They started mingling with some of the other guests. Buck’s classmates had some interesting stories to tell.

Apparently during a rehearsal for a play once, Buck had fallen off the stage and broke his wrist. Luckily, they were still weeks away from opening night. Buck still didn’t have the cast off before opening night, they ended up covering it with long sleeves and gloves. No-one had noticed he had a broken wrist in the end.

“You’ve always been that clumsy?" Eddie teased. Buck gently whacked Eddie’s arm.

Eddie had always known that Buck was smart, but he hadn’t realised that Buck was in the top 5 in his high school in academics. He was also artsy. Sure, he also did theatre but there was some of Buck’s artwork displayed from his final year of high school. He was such a detailed artist. He saw works in graphite, charcoal, water colours and even paint.

“I have some sketch books back in LA if you want to see them when we get back." Buck spoke softly, even a little shy.

“Looking forward to it."

“Well, if it isn’t Evan Buckley. People were saying you were here." Buck froze. Oh shit. She had found him. He didn’t want to see her. It was too late to run now.

“Avery." Buck plastered a fake smile on his face. Their relationship didn’t end well. She had cheated on him with his high school best friend Jaxon. Very cliché.

Buck broke up with her immediately after he had found out. Then turned around and broke the friendship off with Jaxon. That didn’t go well. During that confrontation it seemed that Jaxon wanted to play dumb and pretend he didn’t know what Evan was talking about. Buck was a dumbass, but he wasn’t stupid.

After that Buck stuck towards his drama club friend group. The whole thing had happened during their last year of high school.

It was a bit hard to avoid them. They all had a few classes together which meant Buck couldn’t completely avoid them. He had specially told his teacher not to make him work with them. Luckily, they were kind enough not to force him to be civil.

“The years have been good to you it seems." She had zero shame. She seemed to think she had the right to check him out after everything she did to him. She didn’t know what boundaries meant.

“What can I do for you, Avery?" No matter how much Buck wanted to scream at her, he didn’t want to make a scene in front of his old classmates.

“I just wanted to see what you had ended up doing with your life. After everything with Jax."

“I am much happier now. No thanks to you. What ever happened with you and Jaxon, anyway?'

Buck hadn’t seen Jaxon at all tonight. He really hoped he wouldn’t run into him. They had been best friends since elementary school, but apparently that all goes away when you want the girl your best friend has for yourself.

“Oh that. That never went passed high school. I knew I could do much better than him and I did."

Was she that self-centred? Only going after what was better. That was no way to have a relationship.

He had a conversation with a woman in the past while he was bartending in South America and she mentioned that she couldn’t imagine her life without her partner, but then in the same sentence turned around and stated they were also on the lookout for someone better, more attractive.

Even at that stage of Buck’s life he never would have done that to another person. It was cruel.

That was no way to have a relationship.

Buck labelled himself as bisexual. He feels romantic attraction to both genders. He went for people he liked; he was more attracted to a person’s heart than looks.

“Well, I see you haven’t changed at all then."

Buck wanted to run as far away as he could from Avery. He didn’t want Eddie to be around her. She was such a poisonous person.

“I also see that you haven’t changed much either."

“I am a much better person now than I was when you destroyed our relationship and my friendship with Jaxon. I don’t like the person you both had turned me into. I have grown up. Maybe you should, too."

Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand, and they walked away from Avery. Hopefully, he never had to see her again. He was a better person, but he was still allowed to be a little petty.

They made their way around a couple of the other groups of people talking about what they had all been up to the last ten years. A lot of the people he went to school with were either married, engaged, divorced already, had children or had children on the way.

A lot of the people they talked to still lived in Hershey. It was like they couldn’t get away from what they used to be in school.

“Evan." Buck stopped in place. He knew that voice. He never wanted to hear that voice again.

“Jaxon."

Eddie stood behind Buck and wrapped his arms around his waist and settled his head on Buck’s shoulder. It was a little awkward as Buck was a little taller than him but if Buck needed the comfort, he’d give it to him.

“You’re looking good." Jaxon stated, sending Buck a shy smile. Buck just wanted to leave this part of his life behind him. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever forgive Avery and Jaxon for what they put him through, but he needed to let them go. They were in the past. He now had a bright future with Eddie and Christopher to look forward to. He didn’t need to be dragged down by his past.

“You were my best friend Jaxon. What made you think it was ok that you slept with my girlfriend while I was still dating her?"

“She made me." He grumbled.

“Seems to me like you were an enthusiastic participant. You can’t put all the blame on Avery."

Jaxon looked down at the ground shamefully. He had left his best friend in the dust all for a girl who dumped him when someone better had come along. It hadn’t been worth it. He had lost one of the best friends he had ever had.

“You’re right I can’t do that. I’m sorry it all went down like that. I hope one day you’ll forgive me, and we can try to be friends again?"

Jaxon questioned Buck sheepishly. Like he knew it was going to be a long shot.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive you both. It broke my heart, it turned me into a person I didn’t like. I don’t know if we’ll ever be friends again, but anything could happen. Ask me at the next reunion. For now, I am just letting go. Just let me move on."

Jaxon nodded and started to walk away. He was deflated he knew it would be a long shot, but he had tried anyway, but he had understood where Evan was coming from. He would be doing the same if he was Evan’s shoes.

Buck and Eddie walked away. There was music playing, and they joined the rest of the dancers on the makeshift dance floor. Eddie loved to dance. Buck had caught Eddie a few times dancing while doing chores at the station.

They were playing songs from the early 2000s. Some of it was really weird music. How did he end up listening to some of this stuff in high school?

The song that was playing wasn’t a slow song, it was a little upbeat. Buck was trying to figure out what the song was. Buck and Eddie were swaying together. Buck felt a little silly, but he loved being this close to Eddie.

“When can we bail do you think?" Buck whispered into Eddie’s ear. He felt Eddie shiver against him. Buck smiled a little smugly. He liked that he could get that sort of reaction out of Eddie.

“Hmmm. Soon, I think. Maybe we can do another round of the reunion hall then we can go."

Buck and Eddie danced for a couple more songs then Buck held onto Eddie’s hand and they walked around seeing if there is anyone that Buck missed that he wanted to catch up with.

Buck chatted to a few people from a couple of his classes, but mostly there wasn’t really anyone else he wanted to talk to. There wasn’t anyone here that he wanted to catch up with to begin with. He had left this part of his life behind him. He was moving forward with his life now. He needed to get away from his past and be happy with the life he was starting to make with Eddie.

They went over to say goodnight to Emma and met her husband William briefly. Buck and Emma said they’d look each other up on social media. They would have exchanged numbers, but they weren’t as close as they used to be.

Buck said goodnight to the rest of his old drama club. Luckily, they hadn’t run into Avery or Jaxon again.

“You finally ready?" Eddie spoke softly brushing his lips against Buck’s temple.

“Yeah lets go."

Buck pulled his phone out and booked an Uber to head back to his parents' place.

“Did you get anything out of this reunion?" Eddie questioned. He knew Buck hadn’t had the best time tonight. Eddie could see why. There wasn’t really anyone there that Buck wanted to see.

He may have sort of gotten closure with the whole Avery and Jaxon thing, but he wasn’t in a place where he could forgive them. He wasn’t the type of person to condone cheating. Buck wore his heart on his sleeve, he basically showed his heart to the world and hoped that no-one would break it. He didn’t have the best of luck in the romance department. Avery fucked him over.

He went a little overboard with the one-night stands after high school while he travelled around. He had been trying to fill the void that was left after everything that had happened with Avery and Jaxon.

Abby was his first real relationship. He thought he had meant something to her, but Abby left without a second thought as to how it would hurt Buck. He understood why she had to leave, but he hated that everyone always left him.

Ali left him when she couldn’t understand his devotion to his job.

Buck hadn’t meant to leave Eddie and Christopher when he filed the lawsuit. He was only ever trying to get back to his family, his job. It turns out he had just gone the wrong way about it.

Buck could definitely see himself spending the rest of his life with Eddie and Christopher. He just hoped that they both felt the same.

“I don’t know. It was nice to see some people but being with you was the memorable part."

Eddie cupped Buck’s face in his hand and pressed their lips together.

Their Uber pulled up in front of them ready to take them back to Evelyn and Elijah’s.

_

Buck and Eddie entered the house quietly. It wasn’t even that late. It was only just before 10pm. The reunion started at 7.

Eddie heard Evelyn and Caroline talking in the living room.

“Mom? Dad?" Buck called out.

“You both are back early." Elijah looked at them both curiously. He would have thought they’d be out longer.

“It was kinda terrible," Buck flopped down on the couch. Eddie sat down next to him. “Well, not all of it." Buck slid his hand into Eddie’s. He had to admit it to his parents. They had been right, there was something between them.

“When did that happen?" Evelyn bounced in her seat excitedly, grinning at the pair.

She knew it must have happened before or during the reunion they wouldn’t have been blatantly lying about their relationship.

“Right before we walked into the reunion." Eddie spoke softly watching Buck with a smile on his face.

Now that Eddie had finally admitted he wanted to be with Buck, he wanted to keep touching him.

He couldn’t wait to get home and see Buck on almost an everyday basis and know that they were finally together, and he could touch Buck without having to hold himself back. Except at work. They had to be professional at work.

They would have to head to bed soon. Their flight was at 10am and they had to be at the airport at 8am.

Now Eddie could distract Buck with a lot more affection now that they were together. Just hand holding wasn’t enough. He had wanted to hold Buck in his arms, now he’d get the chance.

When they went up to bed Buck dragged him into his room.

“I just want to hold you tonight." Buck breathed. They quickly settled into their own night-time routines then settled down into Buck’s bed. Buck wrapped his arms around Eddie, pressing a kiss lightly to his neck.

“Goodnight my love." Buck closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Heading Home

Eddie made his way downstairs to the kitchen where Evelyn was sitting at the dining room table drinking tea and having some breakfast.

Buck was still dead to the world. He still had a little time to sleep, they didn’t need to leave for another hour.

“Morning." Eddie poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with Evelyn at the table.

“Where’s Evan?" She asked curiously, sipping her tea.

“Still asleep. I’ll wake him up in a few. He’ll want to have a shower before we head off."

Evelyn went into the kitchen and made Eddie some breakfast. It wasn’t anything all that fancy, but it was at least something he could eat before they headed to the airport.

“I’m sorry that the reunion wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. But I am happy that you came with Evan to support him. I am even happier that you two are finally together. I know I was a little pushy about it, but it was only because I wanted you both to be happy." Evelyn pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek then sat back down at the table after giving him some toast.

Eddie thanked Evelyn for breakfast, then took a bite of his toast. “I’m happy we came, even though Buck didn’t have the best time at the reunion. I am happy I got the nerve to tell Evan that I wanted to be with him."

Evelyn watched him with a soft smile on her face. “You are good for him."

Eddie blushed and looked down at his plate.

Eddie finished his breakfast and made his way upstairs to wake Buck up.

He walked into the room and saw Buck curled around the pillow Eddie had used last night.

Eddie leant over and kissed Buck lips. He ran a hand through Buck’s hair to wake him up gently. Buck groaned softly; his eyes fluttered open. He saw Eddie standing above him smiling at him.

“Mmmm good morning."

“It’s time to wake up. We have to leave in an hour."

“Nooo. Come back to bed." Buck tried to pull Eddie back into the bed with him.

“Buck, _Mi Amor_. We need to get up. I would love more than anything to come back to bed. But we need to get home so we can see Christopher."

Buck sat up quickly as soon as Eddie said Christopher. Buck adored Christopher, he would take any excuse to see him. Buck saw his Mom and Dad standing in the doorway watching the pair.

Buck blushed and pulled the covers over his head and hid from his parents.

“You two are the cutest." Evelyn gushed. Elijah stood there grinning at the pair. Buck peeked out of the blanket to see if his parents were gone. They were not. They were still standing there watching them.

“Go away." Buck grumbled and threw the blankets back over his head.

“As sweet as this is. You need to get ready so we can take you to the airport." Elijah joked.

Buck groaned and dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. On his way he grabbed his toiletries and a change of clothes.

Buck was usually fine when he got woken up in the morning. He wasn't a morning person, but he also wasn't grumpy first thing in the morning either. 

With their job they had to get used to being woken up from naps at all hours. They never had time to complain that they never had enough sleep as they were rushing to the trucks to their next call. 

_

Eddie ended up having a quick shower after Buck. There was a bit of rushing to get out the door on time. They made it to the airport with the recommended two hours to spare.

They were sitting in a café waiting until it was time to head through security. They didn’t want to leave it too late and have to rush, knowing airports you’d always end up being held up for some reason or another.

“We want to come to LA and finally meet Christopher and the rest of your team."

Buck sipped at his coffee and nodded along to what his Mom had been saying.

“It is probably easier for you both to just pick some dates to come and you’ll be able to meet everyone. It may not be at the same time but at least you’ll get the chance. Christopher will more than likely count down the days until you arrive."

Buck leant back in his chair. He found Eddie’s hand and wove their fingers together.

“He is such a sweet boy. I am excited to finally meet him in person."

Evelyn gushed excitedly. She watched Buck and Eddie from across the table, Eddie was playing with Buck’s fingers on the hand that wasn’t holding his coffee. It seemed that now that they were together, they couldn’t stop touching each other.

She had always wanted her son to find someone that fit him so well. He had made his own family out in LA.

Evelyn and Elijah knew all about Evan's relationship with Abby. They had nothing against the age gap between her and Buck, but Evelyn always thought that they were better as friends. She never said anything to Evan. She wanted him to be able to make his own decisions. How Evan would talk about her to them was nothing like how he would talk about Eddie.

Her son had been heartbroken when she had left him to travel.

Once he had become friends with Eddie, his whole demeanour had changed. He was happier.

Evelyn knew that Evan had sent Abby a letter to finally say goodbye. It had been hard for him, but he knew he had to let her go and move on with his life. She wasn't coming back, and he knew it. He had been stuck waiting for her to come back.

All she had ever wanted was for him to be happy. To Evelyn it didn’t matter who he ended up with, just as long as her son was genuinely happy with his life.

“We’ll let you know what we decide about making the trip out."

Evan and Eddie were about to head off to catch their flight.

Buck brought Evelyn into a long hug. “We’ll see you soon, Mom. I love you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and let her go, only to be replaced by Eddie giving her a gentle hug.

“I’m so proud of you for taking that step towards Evan. Thank you for being there for him."

Evelyn whispered softly into Eddie’s ear. He flushed a delicate pink and smiled shyly.

“I promise Chris and I will look out for him."

Evelyn cupped Eddie’s face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Keep him out of trouble."

"Trouble always seems to find Buck. But I'll try." 

Eddie had already said his own goodbyes to Elijah, Buck was just finishing his.

They walked hand in hand towards security ready for their flight home.

_

Luckily, on the flight back to LA Eddie was wasn’t seated next to an angry older man again. Instead, there was a younger woman who just had headphones on and ignored Buck and Eddie for the entire flight. 

Eddie had lifted the armrest between the two of them so Buck could cuddle into him when he was panicking. This was how he had wanted to hold him on the plane ride over to Pennsylvania.

Buck was panicking a little. He had his head rested against Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie had a firm grip on Buck’s hand, and he let his thumb gently stroke Buck’s hand. Eddie would have tried to stroke Buck’s hair, but the position was just too awkward.

Buck had fallen asleep against Eddie’s shoulder. At least now he wasn’t panicking. Eddie put an earphone in and played an audio book he had been listening to on the drives to work. He kept one earphone out so he could hear if Buck had woken up.

_

Buck only woke up once to go to the bathroom. Once he was back, he settled back into the same position, with his head against Eddie’s shoulder and their hands linked.

“How does this just feel natural between us? We have had none of the usual early romantic awkwardness?"

“We have always been comfortable with each other. This seems like the natural progression of things."

“That is definitely true. I don’t know what it is. It’s like we have been unofficially dating for pretty much our entire friendship now that we’ve acknowledged it. It just isn’t that big of a deal. Well, it is a big deal since we are now together. I just meant there doesn’t need to be a huge fanfare about it."

“I guess that’s just how it goes with us."

Buck pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek.

“If it wasn’t already clear until now. I love you. I’m in love with you. I love both you and Christopher. Just letting you know. Christopher will always be my favourite Diaz."

Eddie laughed joyfully. He was probably making a scene on the plane, but who cares.

“I love you, too. So much. _Mi Amor_." Eddie brought their lips together for a gentle kiss. That ended too soon as they were on a plane surrounded by people. 

Eddie would call that a success that he managed to keep Buck calm the rest of the flight home.

_

They pulled up in front of Eddie’s home. Christopher came charging out of the house towards his Dad and Buck.

“Daddy! Bucky!" He squealed throwing himself into his Dad’s arms. It seemed like Christopher missed them.

“Hi Mijo. I missed you." Eddie buried his nose in Christopher’s hair and breathed in his son’s scent. He loved being in Pennsylvania with Buck, but he definitely missed his son.

Christopher pulled himself out of his Dad’s arms and threw himself into Buck’s waiting arms.

“Bucky! I missed you." Christopher murmured into Buck’s neck. Buck tightened his grip around Christopher’s small body.

“Pennsylvania wasn’t the same without you Superman. We are definitely taking you with us next time."

Carla was watching the trio from the front door with a knowing look on her face.

“Hey Carla. Hope Christopher was good for you." Eddie started walking towards her.

“Please Eddie. He was an angel as always."

Buck was walking up the driveway with Christopher on his back. He was carrying their shared suitcase along with his own bag. Christopher had Eddie’s bag slung across his own back.

That’s right. That’s what he had forgotten to pick up from the end of the driveway when they had dropped them to greet Christopher.

It was good to be home.

Buck sent him a shy smile then walked into the house behind Carla.

Eddie smiled and shook his head as he followed the rest of them into the house. They’d get around to telling everyone about their relationship.

Christopher was first on the list.


	6. Epilogue

Buck and Eddie had been dating for a few weeks. They weren’t quite sneaking around, but they had told no one besides Evelyn and Elijah.

Speaking of, Evelyn and Elijah were coming over from Pennsylvania in a week. It gave Buck and Eddie a deadline to announce their relationship to Christopher and their 118 family.

They wanted everyone to know. They were just settling into their new relationship. There wasn’t much that had changed, they were just more affectionate with each other at each other’s places and they had added the new physical component to their relationship. They were professional at work, not that it was easy not being able to touch Buck the way he wanted to at work.

Eddie was surprised that no-one had said anything yet about Buck and Eddie finally getting together. If anything, they already knew and were just waiting for Buck and Eddie to say something about it.

They needed to sit Christopher down and tell him about their relationship.

“We need to tell Christopher about our relationship."

Buck echoed his thought. Buck was right they definitely needed to. Christopher should be excited for them, but it was still a little scary.

“We do. When exactly?"

“Sooner rather than later. But I want you to be the one to tell him yourself. I don’t want to force him to have a reaction that he thinks we want him to have. He’ll be a bit more open if it was just you who tells him and if he’s not alright with it, I’ll step away. No matter how much it hurts. He’s the most important."

Buck looked at him with pleading eyes. Eddie could understand where Buck was coming from. They didn’t know how Christopher would react. Christopher loved Buck and Buck loved Christopher. But they didn’t know how he would react to Buck becoming Eddie’s boyfriend. It was a big change.

“You’re right. I’ll tell him tonight."

Buck smiled sadly. He grabbed Eddie’s hand and squeezed it gently.

_

Buck had left Eddie’s a couple of hours before. Eddie was pacing throughout the house trying to get up the nerve to talk to Christopher.

Christopher just happened to be sitting at the dining room table colouring in, he had paused in his task to watch his Dad pace.

“Dad? What are you doing?" Christopher piped up. He picked up a red colouring pencil and continued colouring in the fire truck he had been focussed on before his Dad distracted him with his pacing.

Eddie froze in place. He had forgotten that Christopher was there for a moment.

“Uh- I have something I need to talk to you about."

Eddie walked over to the table and sat down across from Christopher.

“Ok." Christopher put his pencil down and gave his full attention to his Dad.

Eddie opened his mouth, then closed it again. How was he going to start? How did he tell his son he was dating his best friend? Christopher was an open-minded child. There wasn’t a mean bone in his body, but it was still scary.

“You know you can be completely honest with me. Don’t think about how I might feel. This is about how you feel about the situation."

Christopher looked confused.

“What am I supposed to be honest about?"

Eddie mentally slapped himself on the forehead. No wonder Christopher was confused. Eddie hadn’t told him what this whole thing was about.

“How would you feel about Buck and I dating?"

Eddie left the statement out in the open and waited to Christopher to process what Eddie had just told him.

As Eddie watched Christopher, he could see a few different emotions flicker across Christopher’s face. The most prominent emotion was excitement.

“You’re going to ask Bucky on a date? It’s about time." Christopher’s eyes lit up, and he started bouncing in his chair excitedly.

Eddie let out a strangled laugh. Turns out he had nothing to worry about it seems.

Eddie cleared his throat. “I already did."

“Then why isn’t he here with you?" Christopher questioned a little sadly.

“He wanted me to be able to tell you on my own. He didn’t want to put pressure on you to be excited for us when you’re not."

“But why? I love Bucky, Dad. He needs to be here. Call him."

Christopher pushed his Dad’s phone closer to him.

Eddie sighed, but he did have a smile on his face. Eddie pulled up Buck’s contact info and dialled his best friend and boyfriend.

It only rang a twice before Buck answered.

“Eddie is everything alright?" Buck sounded panicked.

“Yeah _Mi Amor._ Everything is great. Christopher has demanded your presence." Eddie laughed breathlessly.

“You told him?" Buck whispered softly. Eddie handed the phone to Christopher.

“Bucky! Come over."

“Hey, buddy. Are you sure you want me there?" Buck questioned, hesitantly.

“Bucky, please come over." Christopher hung up Eddie’s phone and gave it back to his Dad.

“That's one way to do it."

_

They heard Buck’s Jeep pull up outside. Christopher quickly maneuvered himself over to the front door and threw the door open. Eddie stood and watched Christopher move quickly over to Buck and threw himself into Buck’s arms.

Buck held onto Christopher tightly and Buck sat them down on the driveway, burying his face into Christopher’s neck. They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Eddie watched his boyfriend and son together.

Eddie knew Buck had been terrified that Christopher wouldn’t accept his and Buck’s relationship. They both had nothing to worry about. Seems like Christopher had been waiting for them to catch up.

_

Buck and Eddie were waiting for the team to say something. They hadn’t even asked about the trip to Pennsylvania yet. It was strange. The team was usually quite nosy, but it seemed they were giving Buck and Eddie space.

“Should we just blurt it out then just not say anything more?" Eddie murmured to Buck while they were headed up the loft stairs for lunch that Bobby had been preparing since they had gotten back from a call.

“Maybe. Knowing them they are just going to end up saying they already knew. Blah, blah, blah. We are the last ones to know. Blah, blah, blah."

“That is probably true. We should at least say something, before your parents come at least."

“I’m just going to tell them."

Buck called up the stairs to the team. “Eddie and I are dating!" Buck walked over to his usual chair and sat down.

Chimney had a water glass frozen by his mouth. Hen looked at them wide eyed.

“Is that all you are going to give us?" Chimney finally spoke after he had composed himself.

“That’s all you need to know." Eddie muttered following in Buck’s footsteps and sitting down at the dining room table.

“To be honest, we never thought you’d finally admit it to each other. We were beginning to lose hope a little. When did you get together exactly?" Hen asked curiously, she sat down at the table next to Chimney. She had been sitting on a barstool at the kitchen bench.

“Pennsylvania. We’ve already been together for three weeks- and before you ask Christopher does know and he is ecstatic." If Eddie hadn’t told them, they would keep hounding them about it until they answered their questions out of frustration.

“Does Maddie know?" Chimney asked. He looked a little scared of their answer. Buck and Eddie looked at each other.

“Have we told her?" Buck whispered. Eddie looked a little puzzled. He was trying to remember if they had actually told Maddie yet. Turns out they had not. Maddie was going to be a little annoyed being the last to know.

“We should probably tell her." Eddie winced. Maddie would not be impressed with them.

The fire house alarm went off. Well, they’d have to tell her later.

_

“Hey Mads. How are you doing?" Buck finally got around to calling his sister.

“I don’t know Evan you tell me. Chimney seems to think you have something you need to tell me." Maddie commented flatly.

Buck hesitated. “Did he tell you?"

“No, he seemed to think you needed to be the one to tell me."

Buck took a deep breath. “Eddie and I are together. Have been for three weeks now."

Eddie was standing at the kitchen bench prepping dinner laughing at Buck. At least Eddie wasn’t the one who had to break the news to Maddie.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. You don’t have to tease me like that. You know I’ve been rooting for you two to get together and now Chimney told you to tell me that you are dating Eddie even though you are not to get me excited. Well, it’s not going to work."

Eddie looked confused. What was Maddie on about? Why did she think they were pretending?

“What are you going on about Mads? What makes you think I am making fun of you?"

“I have been throwing you hints for ages trying to get you two together, but nothing has stuck. Which means you must be teasing."

“Maddie, I am not lying to you. Eddie and I have been dating for three weeks. He told me he wanted to be with me right before my high school reunion." 

Maddie squealed excitedly. “No way. Really? It finally happened? Hang on. Chimney knew before me?"

Oh shit.

_

Buck was at Bobby’s house helping set up for the family dinner tonight. Eddie had gone to pick up his parents from the airport, while Buck helped Bobby prepare dinner.

Christopher was at Hen and Karen’s house having a playdate with Denny. They were bringing Christopher to the house for the dinner to save Eddie another trip.

“Buck. How’s the sauce going?" Bobby called from where he was prepping a salad. Buck was getting better at cooking thanks to Bobby. He still had things to learn but he definitely could now be left unsupervised in a kitchen.

“Doing good Bobby."

There was a knock on the front door which Athena the dining room table to go answer. They were waiting for the first lot of people to arrive.

Buck heard the click clack of Christopher’s crutches; a smile involuntarily made its way onto his face. Christopher had always sparked instant joy every time he walked into a room. That kid always made his day. Then paired with Eddie they were his world.

“Superman!" Christopher came into view. The sauce seemed to be finished. He turned off the element and went over to greet Christopher. He lifted him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Christopher had his head thrown back in laughter.

“Bucky!" Christopher hugged back tightly.

“Were you good for Hen and Karen?" Buck placed Christopher back on the ground. Buck crouched down in front of him.

“Always Bucky,"

Buck smiled and ruffled Christopher’s hair.

“Where’s Daddy?"

“Your Dad. Has gone to pick up my Mom and Dad from the airport remember? They are excited to finally meet you. It’s all my Mom has been talking about."

There was another knock on the front door. It won’t be Maddie. She was stuck in traffic and hopefully would be there in the next half hour. Chimney was just stopping in at the store to get a few extra things they had forgotten.

Athena went back to the front door.

Buck was greeting Hen, Karen and Denny. They were in the process of becoming foster parents. They were now just waiting to hear back to see when their first child would be placed with them.

His Mom walked into view. He lit up when he saw her. He always was excited to see her. He needed to make more of an effort to go see her and Dad.

“Mom!" Buck threw his arms around his Mom. Even though he did tower over her.

“How is my sweet boy?" Buck ducked down and Evelyn cupped Buck’s face in her hands.

“Very happy." Buck looked up and saw Eddie watching them. He grinned at Eddie. Eddie smiled back softly.

_

As soon as Evelyn saw Christopher, she pushed passed her son and headed straight towards Christopher.

Evelyn crouched down in front of Christopher and he threw himself into her arms.

“Seems like they are getting along." Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s waist.

“Thankfully. I didn’t want to have to kick my Mom out." Buck laughed.

_

“Christopher. How are you sweet boy? I couldn’t wait to finally meet you. Your Buck talks about you all the time. I can see why." She gently cupped Christopher’s cheek and pressed a kiss to the other one.

Christopher was just as sweet as Evan had always described him as. Ever since the first time Evan started talking about him, she wanted to come and meet him. He just seemed to light up every room he was in.

“Nana Evie!" Christopher started talking to her about his Bucky and how excited he was about Bucky and his Dad finally dating. He had been waiting a long time for it to happen.

Evelyn was about to burst into tears. A lone tear slipped out. She hadn’t been expecting the title that Christopher had so freely given her.

She couldn’t help herself and pulled Christopher into her arms again.

“Am I interrupting?" Elijah laughed peering at Evelyn and Christopher sat in the middle of the floor.

Evelyn turned towards him and saw the tear running down her face.

“Grandpa Eli!" Christopher moved from Evelyn’s arms to Elijah’s. He could now see why Evelyn was crying. They had been unofficially adopted as grandparents. They had their first grandchild.

“Did you want to hear stories about your Buck when he was growing up?"

“Mom! Why?" Buck called from across the room. Athena smacked his arm.

“Buckaroo inside voice. Even the other kids are not as loud as you." Buck pouted and walked off to find Eddie.

“When Evan was around seven, he had found a stray cat that he tried to smuggle into the house. He managed to keep the cat hidden for a week before we even noticed. He then tried to convince us that he wanted to keep the little thing that he had aptly named Bob. Bob was a ginger and white cat. He had already tried this with a couple of other stray cats in the past." 

_

Maddie had finally turned up. She was grumbling about the traffic she had been stuck in.

Chimney had turned up a bit before Maddie with the last few things they needed to finish up the dinner.

Buck was sitting on the small couch with his Mom and Bobby. They were about to settle in for dinner.

Bobby and Evelyn were getting on really well. They were talking about Buck like he wasn’t even there. Buck rolled his eyes, laughed and went to go talk to his Dad who was sitting with Christopher.

Christopher had definitely attached himself to Evelyn and Elijah.

“Hey Chris. Hey Dad." Buck sat down on the larger couch. Christopher had been telling Elijah all about his friends at school.

“Hi Bucky." Christopher cuddled into Buck’s side. Every time Chris did something like that his heart melted.

“You’ve made yourself a nice family here." Elijah was watching his son with Christopher. Evan was made to be a father. He had always adored children. Seems like he had taken on being a co-parent with Eddie.

“Seems to me Dad you and Mom have been adopted into this weird patchwork family."

Eddie and Maddie had joined Evelyn and Bobby. Athena and Hen were laying out the table. Karen was having what seemed to be a weird conversation with Chimney. They were talking about frogs.

Denny had run off somewhere with Harry. They were trying to get Christopher to come along with them, but Chris seemed to be happy where he was.

Athena called everyone to the dinner table. There was laughter as Chimney threw bits of bread at Buck. Buck had retaliated. Evelyn started to scold Evan who in turn looked sheepish having been told off by his Mom.

They may have had a weird family but there was so much love in the room. Buck was leaning into Eddie while trying to avoid Chimney throwing food.

Evelyn told Chimney off as well. He definitely wasn’t immune to the consequences.

They placed Buck and Chimney on dishes duty.

Eddie watched Buck washing dishes with Chimney. This is what Eddie had been wanting a life full of love and laughter.

Buck was everything he had ever wanted.

They were finally together.

What was coming next?


End file.
